


Reminiscence

by Blazing_Awakening2411



Category: Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: (Slight) Canon Divergence, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, Family Reunions, Flashbacks, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Other, Past Character Death, Post-Canon, Related to the Manga, Reunions, Slightly altered canon, Split into Three Parts, lots of flashbacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26644969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blazing_Awakening2411/pseuds/Blazing_Awakening2411
Summary: When the memories are too painful to bear...How do you move on?
Relationships: Brigid/Jamke, Ferry | Erinys/Levn | Lewyn, Finn/Lachesis but Beowulf is Diarmuid's father, but that doesn't matter because diarmuid isn't in this fic anyway
Kudos: 5





	Reminiscence

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Future Beckons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25020106) by [Blazing_Awakening2411](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blazing_Awakening2411/pseuds/Blazing_Awakening2411). 



> Originally a draft chapter of another fic that evolved into something else.  
> Why is this a one-shot?
> 
> Because the Jugdral series is special and deserves love.  
> (I think some of its characters need counseling too ;-; )
> 
> ~ Soundtrack ~  
> Lewyn - Wind Warrior Forseti(The Prince of the Wind)/Conversation 1(flashback)  
> Brigid - Thoughts Going Around(The Archer), Gold Axe, Silver Axe(The Dark Forest), Sunrise in Thracia - Eyvel(The Dark Forest), Lover's Conversation 1 & Edge of Adversity(A Silent Oath)  
> Lachesis - Conversation 1(The Lionheart) & Lover's Conversation 3(The Rose)

The Prince of the Wind

The breeze coming in from the sea ruffled Lewyn's hair.

The coast of Silesse was beautiful in summer. The jagged cliffs of the peninsular country served as a serene reprieve from the troubles of the world.

He cursed himself for getting lost in the beauty of it all. He had always run away from his troubles... and his running had brought him to the edge of this very cliff, on a windy, cloudy day in Silesse. Away from his family, his liege, and from a world he felt despised him with its very being.

Estranged from his own family, alone in the world...

One last time, he tried to rid himself of the reason why.

"Leave. Find someone else to ruin. Or I swear on Erin's name that I will find a way to tear you apart from my soul, even if it means my life."

His face, overcast with the shadows of sorrow, dropped towards the gravel which crunched under his feet.

A tear traced the contours of his face, falling, settling on the muddy ground.

_If I leave you, you will succumb to madness. I am helping you. If I leave, you will perish once again. You live, because it is your destiny...._

"Destiny?! DESTINY?!! My destiny was to have a family! To take the throne, as the aching people themselves wished... To be able to grieve for my wife! My mother!! But because of you... I couldn't even... show any sign of emotion...."

_You waste this blessing I have given you. You wish to forfeit your life? So be it. But remember... nothing you do will bring them back..._

"Blessing? All you have done is cursed me and my family... and now I have none. This geas you have forced me to... I will end it. Now."

_I never forced you. You came back, of your own accord, to see your family. To guide the young prince, as the fallen hero said. You did not listen when I warned you of the consequences. The sacrifices you had to make. Again, you choose to hear only what you wish to hear._

"Stop it. Your words will do nothing to me."

Hands balled into white-knuckled fists quivered as his nails dug into his palm.

_No matter where you go, the wind always blows... It is inevitable. You will always feel it, and it will always be with you._

"I'll kill you. I'll kill both of us... I'll end it right now, if it means I'll never see you again."

_Then there is nothing I can do to stop you. Do as you wish. But remember.... I am in your blood. I will forever be a part of your being... If you will not regret this decision... I will leave._

"All of this pain you have caused me... is more than any good you would ever have done for me."

The winds picked up. 

Green energy formed a swirling cyclone of wind which howled and whistled and screamed and made Lewyn's ears feel like they would bleed. 

The sky turned the color of charcoal as the wind picked up hapless leaves just barely clinging onto the slender branches and carried them off into the distance.

A being made of green energy the same color as his Wind magic exited Lewyn's body, a slender dragon with long talons and whiskers, and large wings to soar on the wind he was revered for, gave Lewyn one last look as the swirling storm raged.

The rest of the being exited through his head and chest.

The storm stopped.

For a second, the dragon stared into Lewyn's soul with its mesmerizing glowing green eyes.

And then, it flew off into the distance. A ferocious gust of wind followed with it, as it soared higher and higher into the sky, until in Lewyn's eyes, it remained no more.

Lewyn collapsed to his knees as what little energy he had left with the wind.

Then, for the first time in 20 years... he was really, truly alone. 

And he wept. 

Through shuddering, creeping breaths, wept as everyone he felt he ever knew had left him.

All of his regrets, his self-despair...

He masked it by always seeming like the flirtatious, fun bard he made himself out to be...

But he was never enough.

Never enough to rule his own family's kingdom,

Never enough to be loved by his children,

Never enough to have been able to see his wife one last time...

_Never enough to be what everyone wanted him to be._

Tears fell onto his knees, hands limp in his lap.

The wind continued to blow, tousling his hair as if it was purposely trying to pour salt into his wounds.

And he wondered why it was him who had to be cursed with the blood of some _damned_ dragon he wanted nothing to do with.

\---

_"Ced. So you've found me... It's really been a while... How's things?"_

_"How's things? HOW'S THINGS?! Father, don't you realize?! I'm here because I've been searching! Searching for YOU! Do you even know how long it's been since you left home?"  
_

_"Yeah, I guess it's been pretty long... Hey... how is Erin doing?"_

_"How dare you... Mother's dead! All we ever wanted was for her to see you again, one last time... That's why I searched everywhere, for YOU!"_

_"Erinys, she... passed? That's... That's a real shame." He closed his eyes._

_"You... Do you even feel anything!? You just heard your wife died, and you can't even so much as shed a tear!! You... You're hopeless. ...And what about Fee?! How many times have you hurt her?! She's aching so bad, she won't even try to speak to you anymore! ...You've known she was here for so long! Why didn't you try and fix this?"_

_Lewyn's tone immediately dropped, as if he wanted to be left alone._

_"Look, Ced... I left my old life behind long ago for a reason. That goes for my family too. That's all. There's nothing more to it."_

_"Wha... What kind of father are you?!"_

_Lewyn ignored him, muttering, "This... it's nobody's damn business" as he stormed off._

_Ced and Fee later burst into his study._

_"I didn't want to do this... Especially Fee. But we need to know why. Why you abandoned us... Why you abandoned Mother, even while she was sick, and dying..."_

_Lewyn ignored them again, continuing to write on whatever it is he was writing on. He seemed to tense up._

_"Father, are you even listening?!"_

_Ced slammed a hand on his desk._

_Lewyn couldn't hold back his emotion any longer. He wasn't supposed to say anything...._

_A wall that seemed like it had always been there began to crumble._

_"I was dead! I died at Belhalla! I'm not supposed to be here, to see you... It should've been... me, instead of her..."_

_His head sank into his hands._

_"Wh-What?"_

_"Look, Ced, this isn't me. I was killed... And then I came back. Simple as that."_

_Once, Manfroy told Lewyn the bitter story of his childhood._

_  
  
A boy, naive and innocent, sheltered away from a world which despised his kind._

_A boy who sought nothing other than to see the green of the forests and the blue of the rivers and the warm, calming light of the sun._

_Another innocent victim of the Loptyr Cult-- no, another victim of those who did not tolerate their differences. The boy had no one, nothing to cling to, except his family who wholly worshipped the Lord Loptous and were punished for it._

_Manfroy bitterly spat that he could remember the way the flames licked at his skin as he writhed in agony to no avail, warped him into the hideous shell he is now._

_The screams of his family as his tears evaporated into nothing._

_He would later wake up, alive, and curse the world that hated him. He would show them. Loptous would show them._

_And then Lewyn, paralyzed by some amalgamation of fear and pity, watched as a body, his own body, a body that wouldn't move, was slain by this..._

_...Was Manfroy even human?_

_For a long time, he felt nothing, and then all of a sudden he was talking to the Dragon of the Wind, Forseti itself... And then he was back. Didn't know how, but he knew why. The young prince, Seliph, was destined to end this war...._

_But when he came back, a new voice resonated inside his head... controlled his thoughts, his actions, his speech, but most of all, his emotions..._

_'Emotions are the antithesis of reason', the dragon reasoned. 'You have no need for shallow things such as emotion, when we are destined to serve a higher purpose... To liberate this world from its pain, suffering, its sorrow...'_

_After all, had Manfroy lacked any sort of human attachments, perhaps his fate would've been better._

_He didn't realize he'd said any of it out loud until he noticed his children gaping at him, wondering how this mess of a man and pitiful father could have been through so much._

_"Fee... Ced... I'm sorry. Really. But... I can't come back. Not now. Not ever. This isn't just my life anymore. It's mine and Forseti's. Silesse is yours. Maybe one day, I'll come back, but not now. I can't..." _

_He let the tears fall as he pressed pallid face to his hands._

_"Fury..."_

* * *

The Archer

She exhales, and knocks a single time on the door of the abbey.

It's been 3 decades since they last saw each other.

But not even 30 years can tear twin sisters apart.

They tearfully embrace. 

Adean asks Brigid where she'd been all this time, her glee hidden under a warm and welcoming smile.

The abbess invites her sister inside, and for the first time in years, they sit down and chat over tea.

She offers her sister some pastries.

Brigid smiles, and says, "By the end of this story, you'll wish you hadn't eaten." Adean chuckles at that.

She tells her a story of how she was saved from death's door by a dragon. 

The tale of a woman named Eyvel as she learned to be a selfless leader in a tiny village, saving the villagers from bandits and pirates and anyone else who dared underestimate the Mistress of Fianna, all while not knowing who she really was.

She tells Adean of how a small army made of knights and outcasts managed to defeat an entire sect of Loptists.

And then she amazes her sister with the story of a dream and a dragon, how 7 years after the end of the Liberation War, she wakes up, startled, as two different people.

Adean offers to help her sister reunite with her children.

Brigid says there was no way in hell that she would decline.

When Lester and Lana visit from Jungby, Brigid is the one who greets them.

They tell her that Patty is in Isaach, Faval is in Verdane.

But no distance is long enough when it comes to family.

They arrive a week later, racing across the continent to see their mother again.

7 years after a war that almost cost her their entire family, that family is back together again.

And the woman that made it so thanks the dragon that ensured she would live to see it.

\---

_ The Dark Forest _

_She walks through a forest, filled with the old brown trunks of yew trees._

_The cold, misty air leaves cool dewdrops on the wet leaves._

_The fog slithers and snakes across the forest floor without a sound._

_She walks on further..._

_Out of the corner of her eye, she spots a small dragon with lustrous golden scales the same color as the Yewfelle perched in a tree, wings folded._

_She instinctively asks, "Who are you?"_

_The dragon replies, in a... feminine voice._

_"I am Tyr. The Dragon of the Yew Valley."_

_"I have heard your name before... The Yew Valley... You are the dragon of the Yewfelle? The one who bestowed the Holy Bow upon the Crusader Ulir?"_

_The dragon... chuckled. "Dragon of the Yewfelle is enough for me. I am here because... you are not supposed to die here."_

_Brigid's eyes flared, and a hint of recognition shined bright in them._

_The memories flashed, one by one, into Brigid's head, and she realized where she was._

_Sprawled on the ground by a tree, she had helped some of the others escape._

_She'd been knocked out by the sheer force of the explosions._

_By the grace of the gods some of the soldiers who had walked past her either didn't see her, or thought she was dead, and neglected to try and take the body away._

_This was a dream._

_"There is a cost."_

_"...What is it?"_

_"You will have no memories of what happened. It will be as if you are someone entirely new. I am afraid that is how it has to be... But I will be in the farthest reaches of your mind, guiding you, even if you forget it. You will retain control of your body, however._ _I am not powerful enough to control the unpredictable power of an untamed human mind."  
_

 _She smiled.  
_ _"I am not like some others... My arrows do not steer the course of the wind. They follow its path, and reach their target..."  
_ _As if on cue, a small gust of wind brushed Brigid's hair._

 _Brigid questioned the meaning of that particular statement, but said nothing.  
  
_ _"You will guide them to greatness... It is up to you to help them save the oppressed from the clutches of the Dark One..."  
  
The dragon glided gently down from her perch above, and transformed into a woman's body._

_Directly in front of Brigid stood the Dragon of the Yewfelle, with the appearance of an almost middle-aged woman in the armor of a skilled swordfighter._

_The woman's radiant countenance reminded her of only one thing._

_"Is this..."_

_"Yes. This decision is yours to make. Will you take this responsibility, and the burdens that come with it?"_

_The dragon offered Brigid the palm of her hand._

_Without hesitation, Brigid placed her palm atop hers, and then was blinded by a flash of light._

_She opened her eyes to the calming rhythm of the waves and the light of the sun._

_\---_

_A Silent Oath_

_Brigid made her way over to her husband._

_"Jamke, are you okay? You look pretty tired."_

_"Ah... I'm alright. You?"_

_Her hand brushed his. "I'm fine as long as you're with me."_

_His face took on a concerned expression. "Brigid... You know I don't want you fighting. Are you sure you won't consider calling it quits?"_

_"N-no! I will NOT call it quits! It's too late to turn back now, anyway..." She blushed._

_"Alright... Alright." He gave her a warm smile like he did before._

_"Jamke... Are you happy with me?"_

_"Huh? What do you mean?"_

_"Are you happy with me? I know Adean meant something to you..."_

_"Brigid, would you stop that?" He took her hands in his. "I fell in love with you! And that'll never change, not one bit! I promised that when we got together, didn't I?"_

_"I'm sorry, Jamke. But... I'm glad I asked..."_

_She beamed at him, her smile glowing like the sun._

_"Brigid?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"If I don't make it, promise me you'll take care of everything in my stead. Okay?"_

_"Jamke, why--"_

_"Promise me. I love you, Brigid. Remember that, will you?"_

_"O-of course. I promise."_

_It seemed like even though their fight was almost over, a cloud of despair hung over the army like they sensed impending doom._

_Was it so terribly sad that their senses were correct?_

_-_

_The whistle of streaking fireballs filled Brigid's ears._

_The dust hung over the remnants of Sigurd's army as Arvis and his Red Knights rained hellfire on the field._

_"Brigid, go!"_

_The voice was Jamke's._

_Brigid looked at him one last time, knowing it wouldn't do any good to stay, and it seemed like the flow of eternity had stopped._

_They shared a look that meant a thousand words._

_I'm sorry Brigid I can't come back Take care of the children for me I love you I guess this is the end You were the most beautiful person I ever met_

_But what she could decipher from the almost invisible movements on his lips as he fired off arrows through the cloud of dust struck her immediately._

_"Promise me."_

_She remembered a time long ago, when the army was still together, and she and Jamke sometimes had archery competitions in good fun to hone their skills. The laughter and happiness they shared was unparalleled._

_One night, as they started to doze off in each other's arms in a chair by the light of a campfire, she muttered, "Promise me you'll never leave me..."_

_A tear formed in her eye as she remembered what they had shared._

_The knights of Chalphy, Holyn, Beowulf, and Jamke were making one final stand in order to ensure that the others would make it out safely.  
  
Midir led a few of the soldiers through a break in the ranks of the Red Knights, and she made it to safety._

_But she never forgot the promise she made that day._

* * *

The Princess of Sorrow

"...Do you know what happened?"

"I can't... remember... It's all a blur."

"But... you're here now. That is all we need."

"I could say the same."

She nuzzled deeper into his chest.

Once more, Lachesis was in the arms of her husband. Having gone missing in the Yied Desert all that time ago... Being taken away...

Only to be found again, years later.

It wasn't the most favorable of circumstances, but... it was what they had to make do with.

Just like when, in just a few moments, her brother was taken from her. And it was partly her fault.

\---

_The Lionheart_

_"Brother, stop! It's me, Lachesis! Can't you see, this fighting has gone on long enough! Why would you betray your closest friend? How is that honorable of a knight such as you!? Brother, I beg you, Sigurd can finish this! There is no more need for fighting!"_

_For a moment, it felt like the world around them had stopped._

_Eldigan caressed her cheek lightly._

_"Lachesis... please, don't cry. Fighting is my only choice. There's no need to make this more difficult than it already is. If Chagall dies, Agustria dies. I can't allow that to happen."_

_She shoved his hand away._

_"That-- That's not true! Chagall needs to stop this! Sigurd never wanted to fight, and he won't if you stop too. Brother, please! With the Cross Knights at your command, how can Chagall ignore your counsel?"_

_"...Maybe you're right. I'll try and persuade His Majesty, one more time. If I pay the price, than it will be worth the end of this war... and... Sigurd getting out of this. That is how a knight must conduct himself. I see it so clearly now. Lachesis... take this."_

_Lachesis received Earth Sword!_

_"Brother, this is... Surely you can't be--"_

_"Lachesis, in case I don't survive... Live. Live for me. Live for justice, and righteousness. Be the knight I could never be. You must survive, Lachesis. For Nordion, and Agustria."_

_He softly touched her cheek one more time, wiping her tears with his thumb._

_"Farewell, Sister. May the light of peace shine upon us this day..."_

_"N-no, wait, Brother, come back! You can't... Brother!!"_

_Only later when she heard what Sigurd had been sent did she realize why he had given her such a cryptic message.**_

_The Brother she had adored so was gone. And he didn't die honorably. It wasn't the death of a knight, of a hero. It was the death of a traitor. A death of cowardice._

_Her screams and wails of despair silenced the entire camp that day._

_She didn't sleep that night. But when her eyes finally closed, she wished that she'd never wake up. She didn't care about anything around her._

_All she wanted was to see her Brother again._

_She didn't eat, sleep, do anything except sit in her tent, remembering._

_And then she decided to make good on her vow to see Eldigan once more._

_But no matter how hard she tried, any damage she did with the Earth Sword was almost immediately reversed by its powers._

_It was then that the knight assigned to protect her burst into her quarters, snatching the sword from her hand._

_"What... What are you doing!?"_

_She stared at him with empty, hollow eyes. Dark voids with no hint of emotion._

_"I wanted to see him again. But it won't let me."_

_"Lachesis, we need you!"_

_She ignored his comment, staring alone into the sky._

_"I want to feel the embrace of my brother once more... What should I do?"_

_"..."_

It got progressively worse after that. When Chagall was defeated(a cowardly death, fitting for him -- as Sigurd cornered him on top of the castle, he impaled himself in a suicidal act of cowardice, falling to his death below.), she would spend her time practically glued to Eldigan's coffin, and later, his grave.

  
  
_"Princess, you still have a fever. You need to rest."_

_"The cold embrace of death will make it go away..."_

_"Princess, you will kill yourself with thoughts such as what you just described."_

_Once more, she stared at him, her lifeless eyes boring into his conscience._

_"Then maybe it wouldn't be so bad..."_

_And then the tension broke._

_He slapped her, telling her not to say such things, and left, muttering partly to himself that if she really, truly wanted to drive him away, then he would grant her wish._

During the Silessian exile, it didn't get much better. Venting by screaming out of windows and eating virtually nothing, Finn reprimanded her endlessly. 

The Rose

_"Princess... You're not eating."_

_She said nothing, staring out the window with her hands resting in her lap._

_"Lachesis, how much longer must this go on?"_

_"...Did you bring a white rose?"_

_"What?"  
  
"He brings me white roses. I want to see one again... "  
  
"I... No. I didn't bring you a rose. They do not grow at this time."_

_"...I see."_   
  


_The knight senses that she wishes to be alone. He slips his hand under his doublet. Should he give it to her? He decides against it, but pulls it out anyway._

_As he leaves the room, Ayra remarks that his sketch of a white rose was well-drawn. He denies it, and slips it away._

_That night he and Ethlyn converse about something he wanted to put aside._

_He had held feelings for Lachesis since long ago, but he didn't care if she felt the same - he wanted nothing more than for her to smile again._

_The next morning, he entered Lachesis' room with a tray of food in hand._

_"You have to eat today, Princess."_

_"Did you...?_

_"I brought you a white rose."_

_She shook her head._

_"No... you couldn't have."_

_Slightly saddened that it didn't work as well as he thought, he continued to try._

_"Princess--"_

_"Why won't you leave me alone? I don't want your company, I don't want your food, I don't want anything except solitude."_

_His mind was preoccupied with trying to figure out why she rejected his help. He was trying his best, and yet she shunned everyone who tried to help her._

_In one last effort he tried to say something that would make her deliberate on whether this was a good thing that she was doing._

_"What would your brother say if he saw you like this? If you were killing yourself like this? Was this what he wanted? I am sure he would've wanted you to take care of yourself. He **cares** for you. I--" _

_She whipped around with tears cascading from her bloodshot eyes. She'd been crying for a while._

_"How do you know what he wanted?! That he cares for me?! Would he have left me alone like this if he really, truly cared?!"_

_Finn said nothing, but rested his hand on the Earth Sword Eldigan had given her long ago._

_"It drains the lifeforce of the victim into the wielder. It sustains your own life at the cost of another. This is his proof that he cared for you, Lachesis. I am sure he would have wanted you to live your life even if he couldn't live out his."_

_She sank to the ground, sobbing. "Why did you leave me, brother? Why...?"_

_He tried to give her some food, but she pushed away the tray._

_"Stop! Stop... Leave me alone."_

_"I can't-- I'm sorry. I cannot bear to see you this way." Her pallid, thin form, curled into a fetal position on the floor, was too much for him._

_"Lachesis, please, sit down."_

_"What?"_

_"I need to tell you something."_

_He took the Earth Sword, and helped Lachesis gently slide into the seat._

_"If you won't take care of yourself, then it is up to me to take care of you."_

_"Finn...?" That was the first time she said his name, without the disdain that came with her nihilistic apathy, or the obligatory formality of Sir._

_Gently placing the grip of the Earth Sword in her hands, while enclosing her hands in his, he drove the sword through his midsection._

_"F-Finn?!"_

_And then, he said the same thing her beloved brother said to her long ago, in a strained voice._

_"Live, Lachesis. Live..."_

_"Finn, no!"_

_Green energy streamed from his body into hers, and he collapsed. Her face regained its color, but his turned a ghastly shade of white._

_As the life started to fade from his face, she was shaken from her depression. A touching act of self-sacrifice, something her brother would have done. No, something that he did._

_As he lay there, he smiled._

_"Lachesis, you are... Talking... to me.... again....."_

_"Finn, stay with me!"_

_Searching for a Heal staff and finding none, she started to take off the bloodstained clothes from his torso._

_A sketch of a white rose with blood splattered all over it slid from his doublet._

_He caressed her cheek._

_"I... did bring you... a white rose. To... make you smile again. It is worthless now...." He smiled. "It has lost its white color." He looked at her face, as if he meant her and not the drawing. "Not to mention... It is poorly drawn..."_

_"Finn, I... It's beautiful..."_

_"No... don't cry.... You look.... like an angel..."_

_He slipped into unconsciousness_

_As she started sobbing, she wrapped a bandage around his wound._

_Ethlyn, Quan, and Ayra burst into the room, hearing the commotion, and while Finn would have to rest for a while, he was alive. Lachesis heard him being scolded by Quan and Sigurd later, and admired how much he had really done for her._

_She never spent a day apart from his bedside. Eating a little more, but she still wasn't smiling. After all, she believed it was her fault that he was this way. Just like she believed that Eldigan's death was her fault because it was she who convinced him to return to Chagall._

_"If I lose you too... How can I go on living?" She stared at the bloodied rose._

Later

_Finn accompanied Lachesis to a cliff on the edge of Silesse. It was cold, and snowing, as befitted a country so far north._

_In her hands lay a bottle containing the white rose._

_As she neared the cliff, she stared at the bottle._

_"Brother... I guess... This is farewell..."_

_She let it fly from her hand, and it soared with the breeze into the ocean. Where it went... no, where he went, she didn't know._

_But now, she was okay._

_She turned around and gave Finn a small, sad smile._

_Yet it was a smile nonetheless._

_\---_

Finn held Lachesis tighter.

"To be able to see you again... it seems heaven smiles upon us this day."

And indeed, from where the dead rested up above... they were smiling. 

It made the burden of living at least somewhat worthwhile.

* * *

The breeze coming in from the sea ruffled Lewyn's hair.

Lewyn stood alone, watching and listening to the mesmerizing movements of the waves as they crashed on the rocks far below.

He had been there for hours.

The dull pain of being alone never left him, no matter how hard he willed it.

And then, the wingbeats of a pegasus... Could it be?

Fee gently eased her steed to a stop, and dismounted from her pegasus.

Lewyn turned around.

"...Fee? What are you doing here?"

"Father, I... I've thought about it a lot. Mother was so kind... I've always idolized her, and wanted to be like her. Do you know what she said before Ced left?"

"...Tell me, Fee. I see so much of her in you already..."

"She told us, 'If you see Lewyn, don't be mad at him. He's always been apprehensive about being King... I forgive him. You should too. I know he'll come back.' Even when she was dying, the only thing she thought of was you..."

"That... sounds exactly like the Erin I know." He smiled, and then his face morphed into a somber countenance.

A tear traced the contours of his face, falling, settling on the muddy ground.

He remembered what she told him during the war... 

_"You're so inconsiderate! Do you know what she said before she died?! 'I'm sorry Lewyn... Forgive me...' She apologized to you! You had the nerve to abandon us, and she actually apologized to you!! What kind of person does that?! What did Mother do to deserve this?!"_

"I'm sorry, Fee. No matter how many times I apologize, none of this anger and pain will go away. This is my fault. I shouldn't have..."

"It's okay, Father. I forgive you. ...It's what Mother would've done."

"What about Ced?"

"...He'll come around. I'm sure of it."

She wrapped her arms around his waist, and they stood there, a father and his daughter, watching the sun set below the horizon, reminiscing...

...as they watched and waited for a Pegasus Knight who would never come.

**Author's Note:**

> **Relating to events in the Seisen no Keifu manga  
> (events in the manga are listed  
> [here](https://fireemblem.fandom.com/wiki/Fire_Emblem:_Genealogy_of_the_Holy_War_\(Mitsuki_Oosawa_manga\)))
> 
> Note that I didn't base the entirety of this weird headcanon thingy on the manga. I tweaked some other stuff as well.
> 
> I tried to base the dialogue on the translations I've seen, btw.
> 
> (if you want more in-depth notes about said manga there is a section [here](https://fireemblem.fandom.com/wiki/Finn))
> 
> the real jugdral was the friends we recruited along the way (or didn't, but that's not my business lol)
> 
> damn and all of this angsty shit because of a developing stat-boosting game mechanic and some of my favorite lore gaming has to offer  
> why do you do this to me mr kaga tell me please


End file.
